Digital Prep
by moonrose221
Summary: A private school for kids digimon partners call in Takato Matsuki when he creates his own digimon. How will a hotblooded young woman change his destinies outcome?


Digital Prep

Chapter 1: A new school? Surprises for a Tamer!:

(Date: May 24. Time: 4:48 pm. City: Shinjuku. Location: Digital Prep)

In a high tech lab a group of sixteen kids in school uniforms are sitting at a conference table with strange creatures around them. Two boys were wearing goggles. Three of the kids were looking at a file they were handed. A girl who was half Chinese looked at her fraternal twin brother. "So what should we do? You know as well as I do we can't ignore it. The school year ends next Friday so he would have the whole break to get accumulated. Should things go peacefully. Rika was a unique case. Her mom didn't mind so long as she made at least one friend and sent her a picture of her in the school uniform. I don't like the idea of forcing the kid into this life. You know how we never were given the choice. Dad said if we didn't he'd send our partners back to the other side." The girl's brother said, "I know that. It's just we know he'd be safer here. I don't regret coming to this school. Since we're part of the core teams we have more freedom than the rest of the school. But this is vice versa to more responsibilities than the rest of the school." A second girl said, "Well we have to confront the kid tomorrow. Even if we have to go to his school. We'll get out of class in order to handle it."

(Next day)

Takato Matsuki was sitting in English thinking, 'I wish I could have an excuse to get out of class.' Over the intercom the Office secretary said, _"Takato Matsuki, please report to the front office."_ Ms. Asaji and everyone looks at him. Kazu said, "It's probably another art contest you won. That makes what twenty two this semester?" Takato walks down to the front office when he sees two girls and one boy with the same sort of devices he had only in different colors. One girl had pink hair and eyes. Her device was bright pink where his was red. The second girl had fiery red hair with blonde streaks and violet eyes. Her device was blue where his was red. The only boy of the group had blue hair and silver eyes. His device was a white base like the others' and green trim.

The red head said, "Your Takato Matsuki whom created the digimon Guilmon. Correct?" Takato paled. How did they know? Was that why they were here? So they could inform him he violated some sort of law? "Um..yes." The blue haired boy said, "The girl with red hair and violet eyes is Rika Nonaka. The pink haired girl is my twin sister Suzie Wong. My names Henry Wong. The reason we ask about Guilmon is because for the most part digimon are supposed to remain a secret from the general public. So due to the high number of kids and teens becoming partnered to digimon all over the world the U.N. set up special schools to hide the fact that real digimon exist. However, there are those who are jealous and try to force a digimon to become their partner or sometimes a parent will beat their own child for being partnered to one."

Rika said, "The reason the school has such a large campus is because it's a boarding school. The dorms are just apartments that have been modified for the students." Suzie said, "The reason we're here is to offer you a chance to transfer to Digital Prep. All the kids there have abilities. I know you can astral project and are an elemental."

Takato asked, "Can I have some time to think about it?" Suzie said, "We'll give you fourty-eight hours. If you don't make a choice by then we'll assume you'll attend and come get you for a tour." Henry said, "The general public doesn't know real digimon exist. So your teacher and class mates should be told you won a full scholarship for your artistic talents. Digital Prep is an academy that caters to the different talents of its students. Your parents are being told the truth so you can enroll."

Takato walked back to his classroom. His teacher and everyone else looked at him. "I won a full scholarship to Digital Prep. I'm going in for a tour in two days." Kazu said, "That's awesome man! Congrats Takato." Jeri hugged Takato saying, "Way to go Takato. You deserve it." The rest of the class remembering when Kenta earned his scholarship. Those two were really lucky.

Two days later Takato is standing at the gate waiting for someone to show him around. A girl with brown hair and grey eyes at least a year older than him wearing the school uniform, a white t-shirt, a light blue pleated skirt, a light blue sweater vest with a pixelated D over the heart, white running shoes, and light blue knee length socks. She wore a pair of red shorts under her skirt. In her hair was a pair of green goggles. Clipped to her skirts belt was a red pouch outlined in black. She said, "Hello my names Taiki Kudo. Your Takato Matsuki right?" Takato nodded. "I've been asked to show you around."

Taiki led Takato around the campus. "Okay the building we're passing is the main hall where the school assemblies and orientations are held. Next to that is the science building. A fair warning. Never let a man in by the name of Franken Stein. I'm not joking around that really is the dude's name. Near there. There are several digimon in that particular building and I shudder to think what he'd do to them. Next, is the arts building where most of the creative classes are held. Like art, pottery, dance, home ec, clothing design, and things like that. Over on the right side of the main hall is the dorms. Their co-ed by the way. Each dorm comfortably suits six human and digimon pairs. A little farther from that is the main classes building. Your history, math, and language classes are held there. Towards the center of the campus is the physical education center. All PE classes such as swimming, weight lifting classes, and sports clubs are held there. Next to that is the Health center. There is a mini hospital, dentist's office, pharmacy, and a physical rehab office. Counselors offices are there as well. Finally is the labs. Which is also called the 'World Mixer' by the students outside the core teams. The main hall also has the cafeteria, laundry room, mail room, and student lounge. All students are expected to keep their dorms somewhat clean. A lap top computer and a communication device are provided at the start of the school year in September. Summer seminars start the second week of June so new students can get accumulated to the school. All students the last week of school are required to get a physical examination by one of the doctors at school."

Taiki led Takato to the Health Center which surprised Takato that it was run like a regular hospital. Even having a few OR's. A doctor by the name of _Dr. Marina Evans_ saw to Takato. She gave him a standard physical. Then she led him to another part of the mini hospital while Taiki herself was being seen by _Dr. Alyssa Ruiz_ in a different exam room. Dr. Evans gave Takato a shot that made him a little dizzy when he laid down on a metal table which was below a scanner like device. "What was that shot for Dr. Evans?" She replied, "It's so we can scan your DNA to get a more defined read on your abilities. This way you can train them better."

Once the two teens were finished with their checkups Taiki led Takato to the labs so he could get better acquainted to the staff. Takato saw Guilmon talking with a red dragon digimon with white hands and stomach, gold crown symbols and a few scars. He had on a yellow scarf and a brown belt. His eyes were blue. The dragon digimon look up and see their partners. "Hey Taiki. Who's the new dude?" Taiki smiled, "Hiya Shoutmon. This is Guilmon's partner Takato Matsuki. Takato this is Shoutmon. He's my partner." Shoutmon waved, "Nice to meet you Takato. I can't wait to see what sort of awesome stuff you and Guilmon do. Here's hoping as a Tamer you can have the same sort of bond I do with my General Taiki." Takato was confused, "General?" Taiki laughed lightly. Takato admitted he liked the sound of it. "I was a General fighting to help Shoutmon become king of a specific part of the Digital World. Now I'm called a Hunter. The Hunters are the school defense force. We fight in the Digi-quartz rather than the real or Digital Worlds. I know there is a group in Odaiba, but we can't accelerate the timeline for their second adventure. We need to focus on helping your team first Takato. Then we'll worry about the Virtue Digidested."

Takato sat in the student lounge with Taiki asking questions. "What are the protocols for getting out of class if a bio-emergence happens during school?" Taiki shrugged saying, "The only rule is if your digivice beeps then you can leave. However that's only for the core teams. Everyone else has to submit a written request to work in the field." "Okay, what about rules for visiting family?" Takato asked. Taiki replied, "It depends on the situation. Sometimes parents want nothing to do with their children who have digimon partners. My mom accepted the fact I have a digimon. Whenever Shoutmon and I head home on weekends and school breaks mom treats Shoutmon more like he's my brother rather than my partner."

Takato was surprised. "Wow I never knew that." Taiki shrugged, "Just how it is sometimes. Can't be helped." Takato asks, "Why does everyone say we'll be safe here?" Taiki sighed, "About four years ago Takato. An organization called HYPNOS started up. Its run by a man named Akihiro Kurata. He started this organization in order to take control of our world and subjugate digimon. He once tried getting the support of the Japanese government and several big businesses by faking reports of digimon destroying several cities and killing people. However, Digital Prep caught him before he could. He uses kids off the streets to create bio-hybrids. Humans who willingly or unwillingly are spliced with 75% of digimon DNA. They are nothing more than lab rats to him. He also would kidnap, torture, and kill anyone with a partner. A hunter named Eliza Yamaki was one of his victims. She was four years old. Her parents were so disgusted with Kurata. They started Data Storm an organization that's purpose is to counter act HYPNOS." Takato looked close to crying. Taiki hugged him. "It's okay. Just let it all out." Takato hugged Taiki hard and sobbed into her shoulder. After twenty minutes the two separated as Takato's parents walked into the lab.

His mom Mie said, "I have to admit this is an amazing place Takato. Are you excited for the New Year to start come September?" Takato replied, "I am excited. But at the same time I'm also a little nervous. I'm worried I won't do very well while at school here." Taiki squeezed his hand gently, "You'll do fine. No one had it easy at first. You'll just have to take it day by day." Takehiro Matsuki smiled as he noticed how Takato and the girl he was sitting with looked at each other. She was brave, strong, and caring. All in all the perfect girl for his son. Mie caught the looks too. So did the digimon. Neither dragon said it but a slight glow was around their humans. Shoutmon grinned as he pulled Guilmon and the Matsuki's over to a different spot. "Not every day two Digital World powers claim each other's human host as their soul mate. Claiming's like that are rare. I think it's a good idea to let Taiki and Takato find out on their own about it." Guilmon giggled, "I agree. Taiki is worthy of my Tamer if what I've heard from the digimon here is true."


End file.
